Disconsolate
by Formetoknowandyoutonot
Summary: Morganville has only just eliminated the threat of the draug, and trouble is already stirring again. SPOILERS, TAKES PLACE AFTER BLACK DAWN. Mainly focusing on the relationship between Claire and Myrnin, but it's not a Clyrnin and they won't immediately jump on each other and make sweet, passionate love or whatever, so there won't be too much Shane. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disconsolate

Myrnin stared at the body, his face devoid of expression, of life. So much so that between that and the pallor of his skin, there was no way to differ between him and the corpse. But that suited him just fine. For all he cared he _was_ dead. It wasn't as if it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore. He ran then. He ran from the chaos of it all, from the sea of horrified faces, the wailing sirens, the pushing crowds. But mostly he ran from her. From the truth.

He arrived back at the lab in almost no time, collapsing into a heap in a corner, his chest heavy with the tears that would not come. He stayed there for quite some time, deep in thought all the while. At least had gotten there in time to say a final farewell. That was more than the Collins boy had managed. But 'goodbye' wasn't the only thing he had had time to say. He had also had enough time to ask the question that had been burning in his mind for so long. The offer never proposed. But he had asked finally, there on her deathbed, and she had declined. She had chosen death over eternal life, over the Collins boy. Over _him._ And now she was gone. After everything the town had been through, after fighting so hard, for so long, she had chosen death. And now she was gone. Her life ended by some stupid, idiotic, lackwit excuse for a human being who was, for whatever reason, allowed to drive. And so she was gone, gone from this world forever. He remained in the same cramped position for a very, very long time, staring at the wall, with thoughts of only his lost Claire. He had loved her so much. Maybe not with romantic intentions as the Collins boy had thought, but there was a love there, regardless of the form. He would have to attend the funeral of course, he owed her this much. This wonderful girl, who had pulled him back from the edge of insanity, who had helped and saved the town time and time again, who had done so much, he owed it to her to bear through the pain and attend.

He wasn't broken from his stupor until he heard the sound of tires approaching, then footsteps, soft and light and feminine. He did not bother to turn around, he knew who it would be. With Claire gone, who else would bother to come but Amelie? She descended the stairs, not bothering to speak until she reached the corner he was in and had placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Myrnin," she began, quietly and tenderly, "she's alive."

AN: Thanks for reading! It would also be super awesome if you could review too! You know you want to….Also, I don't know what the story is called yet, but I'll be naming chapters.

Songs:

Doomsday Theme-I've no idea who wrote it, but it's from Doctor Who should you care to give it a listen. Which you should. 'Cause mainly that song on repeat.

Afterglow-Vanessa Carlton

Anthrax-Kimya Dawson

Dark Days-The Punch Brothers

Grapevine Fires-Death Cab For Cutie

Last of Days-A Fine Frenzy

Eet-Regina Spektor

Laughing With-Regina Spektor

O Children-Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds

Rabbit Heart-Florence + The Machine

Rain and Thunder Outside My Window Right Now-Mother Nature or God or something. Point is it helped with the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shane had gotten the call that Claire had been in an accident about 30 minutes after it happened. By the time he'd gotten to the hospital, the only information given was that she'd been hit by a car, died for a grand total of four minutes, was resuscitated and had been rushed to an emergency surgery. The waiting was unbearable. After somewhere around five minutes of waiting Michael and Eve arrived. They sat still, holding hands in utter silence for about 20 minutes before Shane became impatient, getting up to pace around the room. It went on like so for six hours, and endless game of sitting and pacing, sitting and pacing, up down, up down, up down, before she was awake, and they were allowed to see her.

oO0Oo

Myrnin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alive? His Claire was alive? He stood up, somehow turning to face Amelie in the process. "How? I saw her Amelie! I was there! I watched the light leave her eyes!"

"They resuscitated her, Myrnin. You forget that this is the 21st century. She is underwent surgery and is now in her room. No visitors are allowed at present, however. You will have to wait until she is completely stable. "

At that moment Myrnin's heart soared, because she was alive, really and truly alive! He dashed up the stairs, not bothering to thank or wish Amelie goodbye, rushing towards the hospital as fast as his legs could carry him (which considering he is a vampire, is rather fast) towards the hospital. When he arrived he was about to enter waiting area when he stopped in his tracks. For there paced/sat her four companions. He then decided to take another route, not wanting to meet them. Michael was likable, and Eve was tolerable when she wasn't sniveling about something, but he detested Shane and really didn't want to put up with any of them at the moment, so he took a different route and entered facing away from them, keeping his face hidden as he…convinced the nurse to tell him where Claire was. Once given the number, he lanced at a map, walked outside, found where she ought to be, and entered the room through means of her window. And there she was, his fragile little Claire. Never before had he seen her in such a state; so broken yet so peaceful. Her small frame as connected to so many tubes, and even though they had been properly cleaned, the cuts and bruises on her face and arms were obnoxiously abundant. He looked back towards her face. With the moon casting a silver light while her hair fluttered from the wind from the 'open' window, she looked almost blissful, and it pained him to think of her awaking to such a world. He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. He stayed there, holding her hand, for quite some time before he rose to sit in the armchair in the corner of the room, waiting for her to wake.

oO0Oo

Claire awoke to a dark room, unsure of where she was or why she was there, but the shar scent of the hospital soon jogged her memory. By the time she had recalled the accident-though it was mainly a blur-her eyes had adjusted just enough to make out a silhouette of someone in the corner armchair. "Shane?" The figure's eyes opened.

"No , fy melys , your boy is unable to see you quite yet. T o be perfectly honest I myself am not supposed to be here. "

"Then how'd you get in?" He glanced towards the window, which she only now realize was missing it's glass.

"I have my ways." He walked towards her, pressing some buttons on the machine beside her. "Now go back to sleep; you desperately need the rest." She barely registered his kissing her hand and jumping out the window until she again drifted into unconsciousness.

AN: Thanks to eeeeeveryone for the reviews, they really do help! You ought to do it again.

Playlist:

My iPod was on 'shuffle' the entire time. I listened to the Peter Pan, Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes, Inglorious Basterds and Pirates of the Caribbean soundtracks, Florence + The Machine, Vanessa Carlton, Death Cab For Cutie, Kimya Dawson, Keane, Ashok and probably other artists that I cannot recall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After three days in the hospital, Claire had been released, scabbed, sore, and bruised with a broken arm, but really no worse than she had been before the accident. It wasn't as if she had been completely okay before. That was next to impossible in Morganville...unless of course you were a vampire. Ever since the draug had been eliminated they had been, quite frankly, partying it up, and feeding/doing vamptastic things with reckless abandon, which was, for the human portion of Morganville, absolutely and terribly horrifying. And that was putting it lightly. But still, the citizens of Morganville were strong, and they went on about life as normally as they could. And that went for the residents of the Glass House as well. Eve woke up late, Michael played guitar, Shane made tacos(no longer brisket, as his barbeque job had gone away along with the restaurant…and owner…)and Claire…well Claire went to work for her insane vampire of a boss. And as she walked the familiar path to his lab, down the throat of an alley, she couldn't help but remember the last time she had seen and spoken with him: right after he offered to turn her and right before he (kind of)drugged her(though admittedly it was hospital drugs _in _a hospital, she was still mildly annoyed). She never had told Shane about that. That he had asked to vampify her or that he visited her hospital room. It wasn't as if it was wrong, it was just that she knew that he would overreact and attempt to do something stupid like try to stake Myrnin. And as he was already willing to do just that, she would rather not give him a reason to. She was quickly shaken from her thoughts though as Myrnin flung the door of the ramshackle shack wide open, missing her face by inches. "Claire! Wonderful to see you! Today we will be working on repairing the machine…for the second time…" and he dashed away down the steps. There was that certain gleam in his eye, the one signaling a particularly manic day, shining brightly and she considered pulling out her phone to text Shane saying something along the lines of "Will txt evry 10 minutes. If I dont, cum w/help." But decided against it. She couldn't however deny that she was relieved when there was no surgical equipment or jar awaiting her brain at the bottom of the steps. Only an impatient and slightly irritated Myrnin. "Really girl, I don't think it's possible for you to walk any slower." he sighed. Great. He was in one of _those_ moods. It was like when she had almost gotten stabbed all over again.

"Myrnin, you do realize that not only do I have a broken arm, but I also _died _a week and a half ago?"

"Of course I do. How often must I repeat this? I've lost my _sanity, _not my_ memory_. Besides, you appear perfectly fine to me. Save the…broken arm, but you see my point. Or must I explain it again in further detail and speaking slower?" he asked, the last bit dripping with a sarcastic attitude Myrnin rarely used.

"Never mind. How bad of shape is the machine in?"

"Well, I can still do this, so overall not that bad, but your precious portal system and borders are going whacko." a voice behind said.

"Ah. Frank. How…wonderful you're still with us. Now would you kindly give me a complete list of all functions that are not working correctly?" Myrnin asked, using the venom is his voice that Claire noticed was reserved for those he especially disliked.

"Whatever you say, leech."

"Might I remind you that you a merely a a small part of a complex machine that could be easily erased and this image you conjure is only a mere projection of yourself, thus if you were to be particularly irksome one day I would have absolutely no isssues removing you and making sure you are properly deceased?"

"Bloodsucker."

"You're an undead vampire. You are the very definition of redundant."

"You murder innocent people."

"You are a machine that I could easily control. Your current state is a privilege. If I press the right buttons you become a mindless slave, willing to fulfill all from my deepest wish to most spontaneous whim. Mark me, Frank Collins, I _would not _hesitateto press those buttons_._"

"Press them, then. 'd rather be a 'mindless slave' than do your dirt work willingly. I only wish you'd-"

"BOYS!" Claire shouted, cutting him off, "I understand you two hate each other, I really do, but Frank, please just give us a list of any issues."

"Fine. But only for you, kid. Only for you. The portals won't open, the borders are weak, but the memory eraser thing is still working on the evacuees who the Founder decided didn't need to come back. Those are the only problems I've noticed."

"Yes, because I trust your observation skills _so _whole-heartedly." Myrnin began to mutter.

"Myrnin…" Claire warned, and he busied himself opening the trap-door. Not that she actually frightened him, it was mainly that he preferred Claire not get any more upset. He had come so close to losing her…

oO0Oo

They had been running diagnostics in the underground tunnel for about 45 minutes when it happened. Myrnin stood straight up from his crouched position in a flash, eyes looking into the blackness of the tunnel system. "Claire, it would perfectly splendid if you could _get behind me __**now.**_" She saw the quiver of his jaw as he gritted his teeth to speak the last few words, and the spark of fear in his eye as his gaze traveled all around the large room, and quickly obeyed, though she was rather confused. But the confusion was soon remedied as a cold but familiar laugh echoed throughout the cavern; Naomi.

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger (is that a cliffhanger? I think it is…), but I feel it's a good stopping point. Also it's sometime past 1:00am. Not that I don't usually stay up later, but…whatever. Never your mind. Also, I happen to be at my grandparents, so I apologise if I don't respond to any pms or questions in reviews because her bandwidth is itsy bitsy. Which means internet connection is rather turtle-y(enough for the turtle club!), so I probably won't be able to update as often as I would like. Also, thanks to everyone for the reviews, and if you could not alert or favourite without reviewing, it'd be fantastic. I don't plan on making a big deal of it; I just like hearing what you think. Thanks all!

Playlist:

Be My Escape-Relient K

White Blank Page-Mumford & Sons

This Time-Vanessa Carlton

Tall Tales for Spring-Vanessa Carlton LISTEN TO THIS. HAUNTINGLY BEAUTIFUL!

The one-Vanessa Carlton

Dust Bowl Dance-Mumford & Sons

The Cave-Mumford & Sons

Heartlines-Florence + The Machine

Hardest of Hearts-Florence + The Machine


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shane hit the call button again, waiting patiently as it rang once, twice, three and four times, then a fifth and final time before going to her cheery voicemail. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't believe it. Her first day back on the job, and with a broken arm, and she was probably in some sort of trouble again. Already. He had to assume it was some sort of trouble, she was never more than 10 minutes late without telling them somehow, but she was almost 45 minutes late now, and she would never let Myrnin keep her after that long, much less without calling. After trying a few more times to reach her he decided to be realistic, things were probably beyond his control, and no matter how much he hated it, he decided to get the help of the founder. For Claire's sake.

oO0Oo

Claire watched as Naomi stepped out of the darkness, a grin plastered on her face that was not at all pleasant. She figured that this wasn't that bad, that they could overpower Naomi and the tow, maybe three cronies she had brought as backup. But Claire realised it was much worse than that as other humanoid figures began appearing out of the darkness. Somewhere around five or six other vamps stood behind Naomi, at least ten -probably more- blocking her and Myrnin from the trapdoor and there, standing right behind Naomi was Jason. Of course it was Jason, who else would it be? It was always Jason. And just like always, he would stand there letting someone else do all the planning while he just watched, with that tiiiny hint of regret in his eye. And so that's exactly what happened. He stood off to the side as Naomi sauntered forward; preparing to give some big speech on how the current system was so arbitrary, and the Founder's reign was over. Or that's what Claire thought she was going to do. But on the contrary, she simply raised her arms and snapped her fingers, signaling to a few more vamps to appear out of the darkness behind her, and put Myrnin in some silver something before hitting her on the head, and carrying her away fireman style.

oO0Oo

When Claire awoke, she had absolutely no memory of what had happened. All she knew was that she was tied up, it was very dark wherever she was, and she had been at Myrnin's before…whatever…had happened. It certainly wasn't the worst situation that she had been in, but all in all these sort of things did seem to happen to her all too frequently.

She sighed. Unsure of what to do, she decided to call out Myrnin's name. No reply. She tried again. This time no one spoke, but she managed to make out the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching in the dark, coming closer and closer, until a lamp suddenly sprung to life above her head, blinding her momentarily. But as she blinked in the bright light she saw the familiar (though not at all in a positive way) face of Jason Rosser, inches from hers. Ew. His hygiene habits hadn't changed along with his…state of being, apparently. He was dirty as ever, and she wasn't particularly enthralled when he grabbed her hair and waist, forcing her to stand up and walk forward, grinning a grin that was all fang all the lovely while.

Meanwhile she still couldn't remember what had happened. So she racked her brains for memories of what Jason might be up to, and with who, ha was never the brains. After a minute she recalled that he had been sucking waaaay up to Naomi before the draug had been defeated, and at that tiny thought of that treacherous name, everything came back, because she had thought that name when she realized who it was, and something had struck her abou the appearance of the owner of that name had struck her as very, very odd.

"Wait, I thought Naomi had died, Amelie told me she was dead, left with silver in her heart or something. She couldn't have possibly lived!"

"Well clearly," he replied, "she did live, and is alive, and fully intends to overthrow the precious founder. And, hate to break it to you, she's probably gonna win."

"Well, shit…" Claire said, because that's all she could say, because that was the only thing on her mind, because with no cell phone, no nearby ally of greater strength willing to aid and defend her, and no idea what the hell was going on in the outside world, it all seemed rather hopeless from her end.

AN: Yes, well the first chapter got a smashing 5 reviews, and the second three reviews, and the third two. If there is any sort of pattern, the amount It decreases by is decreasing by one, so it should decrease by none and this lovely (I hope) chapter will get two. I'd prefer it got more, but whatever, whether the pattern continues or not is in your hands, dear readers.

Also, I apologise if my writing is a bit off, for I myself am a bit off, I believe the phrase that I am looking for is that I am 'in a funk'. Or maybe it's 'rut'. I dunno. Point is I'm kind of sad, I don't know why, I just am, and I probably don't write very well when sad.

And don't send me a pm telling me to hold my head high or something. I don't like sympathy.

Playlist:

Set Them Free-James Newton Howard

Someday You Will Be Loved-Death Cab or Cutie

My Shadow-Keane

What Sarah Said-Death Cab For Cutie

Silent Sea-KT Tunstall

Secret-The Pierces

Kryptonite-3 Doors Down

Doomsday-Murray Gold/BBC Wales Orchestra

Hear the Bells-Vanessa Carlton

Is It Poison, Nanny-Hans Zimmer

Trust Me-The Fray

Istanbul-They Might Be Giants

Foofie-Off the Madagascar II Soundtrack

Sunday-Ashok

Heartlines-Florence + The Machine

Halloween-Florrible and Misrabella- LOVEITLOVEITLOVEIT.

Wow. Long list. There were a lot of re-typed paragraphs in here. Kudos to you, dear reader, for making it to the bottom.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane's POV

Amelie set the receiver back on the hook, looking up at me with an almost apologetic expression on her face( but God forbid the founder show emotion, much less to a human, much less to Shane Ireallydidntdothatmuch Collins), and paused shortly before beginning. "Myrnin has also failed to answer his phone. While I doubt there is anything seriously wrong, I will send someone to his lab make sure. Now, please return home. If there is an actual issue I will inform Michael. Please do not enter my office in such an uncouth manner again, or I will be forced to take action on your less than respectful behaviors. That is all. You may leave."

I snorted as I walked out the door, quickly ringing Michael, who was, by now, outside in his car, armed with pretty much our entire arsenal of vamp ass-kicking weapons. Not to mention Eve, who was pretty pissed, and even though I'd never admit it to her, she could be pretty scary when she was mad. Michael picked up on the first ring, not bothering with a hello, waiting to hear whatever news I had. "She said she'd send some vamp dudes down to check it out, and she'd call you if something's wrong, but I don't buy it. I say we get down there right now, I've been through way too much way too recently to stand on the sidelines right now. You down?"

He made some confirmation and I shut the phone, hurrying my ass out of that building. Apparently the whole "saved the town" thing meant zilch to the leeches, because they still gave me really dirty looks. Oh well. I guess they'll all hate me forever. I'm definitely okay with that, what with the whole I hate them, too, thing.

oO0Oo

Claire's POV

I stared at Naomi's leering face, hoping I looked less scared than I felt. I coughed a bit as she breathed into my face, she may have once been royalty, but sewer life was not treating her breath very well. I considered telling her this but decided it was best not to; I preferred my blood in my body and my bones unbroken.

She leaned in closer, almost touching my nose with hers."Listen, Claire. You and that village idiot are the only people who understand how to run this town. You are my key to destroying my pathetic sister. If you won't tell me anything, I'll torture it out of you. If still I fail, I will torture you in front of that demented fool. Because whether or not you are aware, or if he is even aware, he cares for you. Deeply. You are his weakness, and do not think I am above targeting weaknesses, because I assure you, dear Claire, I am most certainly not."

While this admittedly should have worried me, I really only thought of one thing, as it seemed considerably important: "Where is Myrnin, anyway?", as it had just occurred to me I hadn't seen him since I was knocked unconscious. She turned and began to pace around the room... Cavern... Tunnel... Thing.

"Jason put him away. He is in no position to retaliate. He is insane, not to mention incapacitated. Actually, it was surprising how his mental condition has deteriorated since we fought the Draug. But no matter." she then spun back around to face me, "What concern is it to you? Surely the feelings he holds are not mutual?" I pause at this a bit.

Of course I care for Myrnin, but anything beyond that is ludicrous. He is my friend, in a way. But she obviously wouldn't accept that, so I try to come up with a sarcastic response, in some desperate attempt to convince her I have confidence. "Nah. I just figured I should get him when I escape, because I will. Amelie would be pretty pissed if I left him to die." At this she laughed out loud.

Apparently my "confidence" was... Well... Lacking confidence.

"Of course my sister would pity the madman. I never understood her empathy towards others." At this I couldn't help but laugh. Amelie? Empathetic? Its like Myrnin wearing normal clothing. But she continued without hesitation. "I, however, have no such mercy in my heart, and I assure you, once I understand this town, or at least how it operates, I will rid it of him." Now I really laughed. She was seriously pissing me off.

"Really?" I began, my voice verging on hysteric, "You think that you could fully understand that machine, this town? How it works and how it doesn't? You could not even begin to comprehend the complexity of it. He may be insane, but he is a genius. Easily the smartest man to grace this Earth. The fact that you even hope to control something which he created is absolutely and utterly pathetic."

This actually shook Naomi. I saw the bewilderment in her eyes. Whether she was truly concerned with what I had said or just shocked that I had dared speak against her, much less directly insulting her, I had no idea. Regardless, it pissed her off enough to slap the bajeezus out of my face. And let me tell you, I have been slapped more times than I'd like to admit, and it hurts pretty bad. But being slapped by a frantic, pissed off vampire, .hell.

She hit me with so much force I fell over, bringing the chair I was strapped to with me, seeing stars as the ceiling began to spin. I was also fairly sure there was a handprint permanently imprinted in my right cheek. I blinked, dazed, trying to get my bearings back. I just heard some sort of yelling in the distance and a string of profanities from Naomi before once again slipping into unconsciousness. Being knocked out twice in one day. I was fairly sure that was some sort or accomplishment. Almost as sure as I was of my concussion.

WHY HELLO THERE.

Sincerest apologies for not updating in so long, I was so terribly busy- Kidding. I completely and utterly forgot this thong existed. And then some person "followed" it, causing me to receive an email. And then I remembered. So. Yes. And here we are. I also apologise for ending ot with her passing out and you having Jo idea what's going on for two chapters in a row. But you know how it goes, Claire is in a crisis, she passes out, someone saves yet, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anyhow, many thanks for reading, please do review as they are all greatly appreciated. And here, as always, is my playlist: The Violet Hour-The Civil Wars Girl With the Red Balloon-The Civil Wars Falling-The Civil Wars Some Nights Intro-FUN. Some Nights-FUN. Lady-Regina Spektor The Call-Regina Spektor Blue Lips-Regina Spektor The Noise-Regina Spektor Apres Moi-Regina Spektor Breath of Life-Florence + The Machine Yellow Light-Of Monsters and Men

Godspeed to you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Shane's POV

Nothing.

No Claire, no Myrnin. No sign of a struggle. No note. No anything. I paced around the room and sat down in some gross, dusty chair. Eve nervously checked her phone again and Michael checked the other rooms for some sort of clue, but he ended up coming back with nothing, sitting in a stool a few feet away. "Okay. We need to discuss where she could be," he began, taking charge, as always.

"Not here, man. This place gives me the creeps..." Eve cut in, rubbing her arms for emphasis.

"But she may come back here," I suggested, probably too hopefully, " what if her and Crackvamp just ran out on errands or something?"

"Running errands. Three hours after she was supposed to be home, when it's getting dark. Without calling. Yeah, dipshit, that's definitely what's going on." Oh, Eve, so charming with her terms of endearment.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do? We have no idea where she may be or what she was doing. What else is there to do?"

"We have to go to Amelie" Michael said grimly. Clearly no more happy about seeing ice queen than I was.

Myrnin's POV

I grinned at the Rosser boy as he left, waiting until the closed the door before letting the facade fall. It had worked to some extent at least, my pretending to be in a worse off mental state caused him to place me in most certainly meager confinement, and I was perfectly able to get the small silver chains off without burning myself significantly. Minor burns mattered not; they would heal fast.

I paced about the tiny cell, wondering how to escape. Certainly I could force the door yes, but I would have to assume that I had at least three guards, any less would be an absolute insult to my skill level, which is, in fact, rather high. If there are four guards I ought to have little trouble dispatching them, although I highly doubt I would be able to do so quickly enough where they would be unable to call for assistance, which would be most unfortunate with Naomi's now considerably large army, they did, after all manage to overtake me with, well, almost ease, before. I couldn't that happen again. It was pure embarrassment. Mortifying. If I cannot protect Claire what can I do? Oh, the fool she must think me to be, now. But never mind. I'm getting off topic. I must find my escape method, then I will be able to find Claire and rescue her, undoubtedly regaining her respect. Now then, how to escape, how to escape... How to... Ah. Yes. Now, that would be most effective.

Claire's POV

I sighed as Naomi shut me into the tiny cell, the door blocking out all light. I felt along the, ew, somewhat slimy wall. Eventually finding, and by finding, I do mean running into and tripping over, a small, kind of damp cot. Ew. Ew ew ew. This place was seriously gross. I know I had bigger things to worry about, but the threat of some strange disease was also pretty damn concerning.

Also, I didn't really know what to do. I can sometimes think on my feet to get out of a situation, but I didn't have the opportunity to think on my feet right now. I was trapped in a pitch black room with slimy walls and a mildewing cot. I didn't exactly have options. I couldn't even wait for back up. Usually Eve and Michael and Shane had at least a vague idea of where I was, or what I was doing or what was going on, but, I didn't know any of that. I figured the only thing I could do was play the good prisoner, and wait for an opportunity. An opportunity for what, I don't know, but compared to my current position... Well, any opportunity is better than none.

* * *

Sorry if it's a bit short, I suppose I just didn't have many reviews to motivate me...sigh... Kidding. Kind of. Anyhow. Please review, I really do appreciate your input, random reader. Also, special thanks to NarutoRox for going back and reviewing each chapter. It was awfully considerate of them. The playlist is the same, but with a few additions. And by a few, I mean one:

One More Time With Feeling-Regina Spektor

Fairfarren.


	7. Chapter 7?

Hello, all you beautiful people!

Due to technological difficulties, I not only was made late in posting chapter 7, but also lost the entire thing. So. Yes. Unfortunate. Anyways, I promise to get it up by this weekend.

Thank you all for your patience. And please don't hate me.

~Formetoknow Andyoutonot


End file.
